


Gravity Reversal

by Alys_Gay_Parade



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Aly's pain factory, Angst, Badass 13 year old, Gen, Nobody giving a single shit about anything ever, WARNING: DARK TIMES AHEAD, everybody gives a shit bc Mason and Mabel are awful children, except that's wrong, poor Will doesn't deserve any of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Gay_Parade/pseuds/Alys_Gay_Parade
Summary: Pacifica "Paz" Northwest and Gideon Gleeful have the summer of a lifetime when Mason and Mabel Pines show up to wreak havoc on the local populace. When Gideon finds a strange journal hidden in the woods, can he and Paz unravel the mysteries behind it before things get too out of hand?





	Gravity Reversal

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that it was high time I write a full Reverse Falls fic. Sue me.
> 
> Also things start off tame but trust me things will spiral out of control rather quickly.

“Mom, chill out! I'm okay...” Paz groaned as her mother tried desperately to put a high class outfit onto her. “Seriously... I can pick my own clothes.”

“Pacifica Northwest, if you chose your own clothes, you'd go to school looking like common drivel.” Priscilla tugged tightly on the scarf around the collar of Paz's shirt, causing the girl to let out a yelp as it tightened.

“Mom!” She pried herself away and shoved her mother out of the room, closing and locking the door. “Now, let's get this right.” It only took her a few moments to change into some designed T-shirt, a pair of jeans, and pull on a jacket that looked like it belonged in an 80s costume shop. She pulled on some converse before bolting out of the room, past her parents, and sliding down the banister.

“Pacifica!” Her father's voice caught her attention. She sighed and turned, meeting his gaze. “Pacifica, you cannot go out like that.”

“Yes, I can. And I will.” With that, she exited the front door, hopped on her bike, and sped off. “Alright, time to go tutor some younger kid.”

 

“Okay, kids! Today you'll be paired up with a middle school student for tutoring.” Gideon leaned on his hand, the desk suddenly feeling too uncomfortable. He didn't want to be here. Class was boring, he was too smart for this, he didn't need a tutor. He began to space out until he heard his name. “Gideon, you'll be paired with Pacifica.”

“Just call me Paz, please.” The blonde walked over and sat beside Gideon with a smile. “Nice to meet you, Gid. I hope we can be good friends!”

“Wait, Paz... y'all're the Northwest kid, right?” The groan she let out at hearing her last name caused Gideon to lean away from her before she let her head fall to the desk with a thud.

“Don't remind me. I hate being rich.” She looked back up at him, her eyes ringed with dark circles. “Have you ever had to stay up late party planning with a rich mom? Watching as all of your suggestions are shot down as she becomes more picky about colors by the second?” She held her hair in a bun before mocking her mother “'Pacifica, no, I said sea foam green, that dress is lake foam green. Get with the program, honey.' Like, gosh, I'm sorry that sea foam and lake foam are so fricking similar!” She let her head fall to the desk and sat there for a few moments.

Gideon sheepishly looked away before giving her a small smile. “Well, golly, you sound like you could use some time away from your parents. Why don't you come hang out with me today after school? Goodness knows I could also use some friends.”

Paz's face lit up with a wide smile. “That sounds great! What did you have in mind?”

“Well, I usually just go help Mister Pines at the Mystery Shack. He pays well, even if under the table, and the other employees are nice enough... plus whenever Mister McGucket stops by for a visit, you know you're in for a treat. He taught Soos, the handyman, all he knows about fixing things. Sometimes he'll sit there building things in the gift shop.”

Paz snorted and pulled out her workbook. “Sounds fun. But right now, let's get working.”

 

The children rode their bikes up to the cabin in the woods, Paz looking up with a smile. “If my parents knew I was here right now, they'd try to ground me for life.”

“Try?”

“I don't go down easily.” She walked inside behind Gideon, who is greeted by everybody. A young handyman was hanging down from the rafters by his knees, cheerfully fixing a leak in the roof. He waved, unable to speak with the nails sticking out from his mouth.

“Hey there, Gids.” A well dressed teen gave him a high five before a gruff looking old man with a mullet walked in. Everybody froze before his expression softened to a smile.

“Ah, you kids and your talking at work.” His gaze met Pacifica, his blue eyes squinting past his glasses. “You're new. What's your name, kid?”

“P-Paz.” She'd be lying if she said she wasn't intimidated by his entrance. The way he waltzed over and put a hand on her shoulder comforted her shot nerves, however. “I met Gideon through a school tutoring program.”

“Any friend of Gideon is a part of the family. Just don't go destroying the place. Or do. Soos will take of it. I got a tour to run, so behave yourselves.”

A chorus of “see ya Mister Pines” erupted from the small group. “So...” Robbie slid over to Pacifica with a smile. “You and Gids like... dating or something? Kid's shy, he doesn't just bring randos in for no reason.”

“Robert Valentino!!” Gideon shoved the teen away with a blush to his cheeks. “No! She's too old for me anyway.”

“Yeah, that'd just be weird. No, actually, I just needed to get out of the mansion for a while.” The two men that stood – well, one was now face first on the floor after falling from the rafters – before her stared with mouths agape.

“Wait...” Soos' disbelief caused Paz to blush as she hid her eyes with her bangs. “You're the Northwest kid?”

“Please stop drawing attention to it? I don't like being a Northwest.” The two immediately took a step back before cracking smiles.

“Sorry, Paz... we were just surprised is all. We thought all Northwests were, like... jerks?”

“Oh, trust me, my dad is the worst. I'm breaking the world's worst chain here.”

“Well, it's good to have you on board.” Robbie threw her a broom. “Now clean up. Soos made a mess trying to patch that leak.” Paz smiled sheepishly, feeling a real connection to people for the first time in a while.

 


End file.
